


Pidge is a (Bored) Girl

by Saasan



Series: Pidge is a Girl and Lance is a Dork [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in the Lions, Shameless Smut, Smut, seriously, sorta I mean they aren't using space phones but I think you know what I mean, why was that not a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Lance is bored and Pidge suggests a way to fill their time.  Sexy hijinks for every one!





	Pidge is a (Bored) Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me a tumblr prompt and then my hand slipped and this happened.

“Piiiiidge, I’m bored,” Lance whined over the com.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, fully aware that Lance couldn’t see her but it was an ingrained reaction at this point.

 

“Lance, we’re in the middle of space. Of course you’re bored. Just hang tight. We’ve got at least another varga until we make it to Crozalot. Just play a game with yourself or something,” Pidge said. She stretched and shifted in her chair.   If she was being completely honest, she was getting bored, too.

 

“Pidgeon, did you just tell me to play with myself?” Lance asked mischievously. “Dirty girl.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes again but blushed a bit. “Oh my god, Lance. If you ever say something like that when we are even _remotely_ near another person, I will personally make sure the Castle locks you in the training room for two days.”

 

“Hey now, it’s just you, me, Red, and Green for light years. Have a little fun,” Lance teased. “The lions won’t mind.”

 

“Definitely not light years,” Pidge countered. “Traveling at the speed of—“

 

“Okay, okay, nerd. My bad,” Lance pouted.

 

Pidge giggled. She could easily picture Lance’s expression. His pout was adorable, and she was _never_ going to tell him. “You like that I’m a nerd.”

 

“Yeah I do. Your science brain can kick my ass any day of the week, or any quitant of the movement. However you wanna slice it up,” Lance said, clearly smiling. There was something a little breathy in his voice, though.

 

“Lance…,” Pidge said slowly.

 

“Y-yeah Pidge?”

 

“Lance, are you touching yourself right now?” Pidge asked, incredulous.

 

There was a breathless chuckle. “You told me to. Mmm,” he made a contented noise in his throat. “I guess science turns me on now.”

 

Pidge bit her lip. Hearing Lance touch himself was _hot_. A lot hotter than she wanted to admit, actually. Without realizing it, her fingers wandered down her suit, resting over her crotch.

 

Lance’s breathing was getting ragged as it came over the com and began to be punctuated by little moans. “Pidge,” he whispered. “It feels so good. ‘M thinking about you, spread out for me.”

 

“Fuck, baby,” she said softly. “Pull up your screen for me.”     

 

Immediately Lance appeared, his eyelids hooded, his lip bitten, and his hand pumping slowly over his full cock.

 

“H-hey Pidge,” he said, giving her a lopsided smile. “Like what you see?”

 

Pidge gave him an appreciative glance over before sharing her screen.

 

“Oh shit, babe, that’s hot,” Lance said, his glassy eyes brightening.

 

Pidge was rubbing herself for him, feeling a little bashful somehow without him actually beside her.

 

Lance seemed a little bashful, too, as he blushed a bit when he asked “Take something off for me?”

 

Pidge smiled demurely. “I’ll take off whatever you do.”

 

Lance actually fell out of his chair as he scrambled to remove his suit. Pidge laughed and removed hers as well. She resettled herself on her chair, this time slouching so she could prop her feet on the dashboard to help spread her legs open.

 

Lance mumbled some curses, first as he crawled back up into his chair and then again when he saw how Pidge was sitting, teasing her folds for him. He licked his lips and momentarily forgot to touch himself.

 

“Fuck, Pidge, are you trying to kill me?” he groaned weakly, jaw open. “I wanna be over there so bad.”

 

“Hmm, and how would you touch me? Tell me what you want to see me do,” Pidge practically purred. Lance was always fantastic for her confidence and ego.

 

“Touch yourself for me. Slide your fingers nice and slow. Mm, that’s it. Feel yourself deep. Think about how much I want to taste you, how wet you get and how I can’t get enough of it.”

 

Lance was now pumping himself again, pupils blown wide with desire. Pidge felt deliciously on display. She couldn’t help a little whimper as she thought how fantastic Lance’s tongue would feel, so warm and quick as it explored and opened her.

 

“More, Lance,” she panted. “Tell me more, baby. What else should I do for you?”

 

Lance groaned as he twisted his wrist and rubbed his thumb over the edge of his head in a way Pidge knew he loved. Seeing him use the tricks she helped him discover was ridiculously hot and she bit her lip hard.

 

“Touch your nipples. Love to see ‘em get nice and pink for me. Love how they harden under my tongue,” Lance moaned. He gasped a little as he watched her obey, tugging and rubbing first one nipple than the other into a small, pink point.

 

“I want to  touchmy clit,” Pidge gasped. “Please Lance, let me touch myself.”

 

Lance groaned loud and sped up his hand, now thrusting his hips to help pump himself harder. “Yes, yes, god yes, fuck your clit for me,” he chanted. “Fuck, Pidge, it’s so good so good I’m gonna come.”

 

“Come for me baby,” Pidge panted. “Want to see it.”

 

Lance came with a cry as he arched his back, coating his stomach and spilling white on his hand. He slumped on his chair, dazed and panting. Pidge followed soon after, trembling and moaning his name.

 

The paladins were quiet for a while, coming down from their highs and catching their breath. Lance stirred first.

 

“I wanna cuddle,” he pouted.

 

Pidge giggled. “Me too, baby. How about we do a repeat of this tonight? _After_ we clean out our lions.”

 

“Hey! I kept it all on myself! But point taken. We probably owe them one,” Lance grinned sheepishly.

 

They cleaned themselves and put their suits back on.

 

“That was good idea, Pidge. I’m not bored anymore,” Lance winked.

 

Pidge laughed. “Lance when will you learn that all my ideas are good ones?”

 

“I’m a slow learner—you’ll have to remind me,” he teased.

 

Pidge couldn’t but giggle. “Anytime, Lance. Anytime.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will you look at that. I'm writing Plance again! Or Pance, or Pidgance, or Rainforest, or any of the 100+ names this pairing has. Love these dorks. Their dialogue just writes itself.
> 
> Visit my tumblr for giggles and stuff.  
> https://decidedlysarah.tumblr.com/


End file.
